


Moments Later

by Calzonafan2014



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens next for Callie and Arizona? Arizona runs into Lauren and Callie has an encounter with someone who may or may not be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Later

“How’d it go?” Arizona was startled in the hallway by Lauren, who had apparently refused to slink away.

Arizona stopped and just stared at her. “How did it go? Are you seriously asking me how did it go after my wife learned that I cheated on her?”

“Arizona, I’m sorry. I’m sure it was hard…”

“All year. I have done everything I possibly could to get better. And now, it’s all ruined. I did the one thing that she’s never going to be able to forgive. And I don’t even know why.”

“Arizona, we have a connection. We both felt it.” 

“You didn’t care about the leg! That’s the connection we shared. I screwed the first woman who hit on me because I am just that pathetic.”

“It was more than that.”

“I love my wife! Apparently, I also hate her. But understand this – there is no us. There will never be an us. You represent the worst mistake I have made in my entire life, and believe me that’s saying something.” 

Arizona wrinkled her nose, “Besides which I don’t even like blondes.”

\-------

Callie sat on the cot in the on call room completely numb. She had tried...she had tried so hard. And she had failed -- utterly and completely. Somewhere, under failure in a dictionary her picture was prominently displayed. What was so very wrong with her that this kept happening?

“Torres.” Callie startled and looked up into the eyes of the Chief.

“Uh, sir. Now’s not exactly a good time.”

“Maybe I can help.”

Callie snorted.

“My wife…hates me. She hates me for breaking my promise and cutting off her leg. And I guess to prove just how much she hates me, she cheated on me right here, in our hospital. I tried…I tried so hard.”

“Marriage is hard. It’s the hardest thing in the world sometimes. I was awful at it. But let me ask you a question. What was the alternative to cutting off her leg?”

“She’d have gone into septic shock and died.”

“Um hmmm. And…”

“What do you mean?

“Torres. Let go of your pain and anger and think for a moment. What is she angry about?”

“She said that I didn’t lose anything. That she’s the only one who lost something.”

“Torres, what was the alternative?”

“I told you. She’d have died!”

“Which means that your wife would rather be dead right now. And that’s a whole lot bigger problem than her hating you or even cheating on you.”

“What? No. That’s not what she said.”

“Isn’t it?”

“When Adele lost her mind to Alzheimers, I tried to take care of her. But then it got hard. It got real hard. I didn’t think she needed me, and I walked away. She died scared and so very alone. Surgery. Torres, surgery is the easiest thing we do. Marriage? It’s the hardest job of your life. Remember that.” And just like that he was gone.

Callie blinked, wondering for a moment if she had just imagined seeing the Chief. Regardless, she slowly got to her feet. There was no way in hell he was right. But…


End file.
